


Fxck the Pxlice

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Creampie, Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Jinx x Caitlyn x Vi [Futa/Fem/Fem]Caitlyn and Vi awake to find themselves in a run-down warehouse, tied up and bound together in a rather awkward position, their clothes gone with their dignity. It doesn't take long for Jinx to reveal herself, in multiple ways, eager to begin having her fun.Written as a submitted one-shot prompt reward. Two prompts will be uploaded every Wednesday.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Caitlyn/Jinx (League of legends), Caitlyn/Vi (League of Legends), Jinx/Vi (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Fxck the Pxlice

Caitlyn squirmed. Vi writhed and screamed. They were tied in a rather awkward manner, left on the dank, cold ground of a warehouse interior. They didn't know how they'd gotten there, but they had a shared and unspoken hunch of who the culprit was. It was evident as day, considering that... Well, the words "JINX WUZ HERE" were spray-painted in pink on the walls alongside symbols and vivid, yet crude, depictions of things that looked to be out of a schizo's daydreams.

"That perverted bitch!" Vi growled, commenting on the fact that... Well, they were naked and tied up, positioned carefully in a sixty-nine. Caitlyn's head was being bumped by Vi's inner thighs as they tried to kick out of the binds that tied her ankles together, Caitlyn's own ass hovering just above Vi's neck.

"Calm down before you - ugh - knee me in the face!" Caitlyn grunted, similarly trying to roll away. At least she was on top. They were stuck, though, and utterly exposed, not an article of clothes between them to speak of. She could only pause and try to think about the situation rationally, especially on how Jinx had managed such a scheme.

"Oh, you're both finally awake!" Jinx hollered, a door slamming shut with a clang behind her. Her boots thudded as she approached, humming a jolly tune to herself. Caitlyn gazed up at the blue-haired criminal, Vi's field of view blocked by the thick cheeks hovering over her face. "Hope you didn't start without me, I know how frisky you two can get," she giggled, her hands moving to her shorts and starting to work open the zipper and belt.

"You're dead meat!" Vi hollered from below. Caitlyn frowned. Could Vi just... Shut up for five minutes? She needed to try and negotiate. "I'll- Mmf?!" Vi was abruptly muffled, Caitlyn dropping her hips and smothering her partner beneath her crotch. She could feel Vi's lips moving against her slit, wincing slightly as she gazed back over her shoulder.

"Listen, Jinx, if you could just-" Caitlyn froze, silenced in a strikingly similar manner to Vi. She'd turned her head back to Jinx, only to have a thick, throbbing slab of girl-dick smacked across her face. Jinx was slowly stroking it, her shorts around her knees, lightly rubbing it back and forth over the center of Caitlyn's face.

"Aw, lighten up cupcake!" Jinx giggled, her free hand taking Caitlyn by the back of the head. With a tuft of those dark locks in her fist, she aligned the very tip to Caitlyn's lips, still parted in awe, and batted the swollen helm against them. "The three of us are gonna have lots of fun! The aphrodisiacs should be kicking in very soon!" She exclaimed.

"Aphrodisia-- Glg?!" Caitlyn had begun to exclaim, only to be muffled by Jinx slamming her hips forward and shoving that wrist-thick girth between the sheriff's lush lips. As if triggered by the very mention of it, she could feel her body growing hotter. Her bosom heaved slightly, against Vi's waist. She squirmed, only to acknowledge the fact that Vi had begin to lick and lap at the entrance to her cunt. "Mmf?! Fffi?" she tried to question. Vi had no response for her, making her best of the situation and digging her tongue between those pink folds.

"Oh, I had to pump her full of a bit extra..." Jinx remarked casually, rolling her eyes. "It's like when you need more tranquilizer for an elephant, or something like that," she laughed. "Yours'll be kicking in soon too, don't you worry!" She nodded triumphantly, starting to rock her hips back and forth. "So just relax! And start sucking! It's like I'm fucking a doll here, sheesh! And boy do I know a thing about that..." She groaned, starting to buck her slender hips harder. Caitlyn's eyes widened, her lips sealing around the girth on instinct. It truly didn't taste bad, its very presence and the light scent of Jinx's musk enough to further stimulate her senses. It was, if she had to be honest in her observations, impressively long and thick, easily clocking in at twelve pale, meaty inches, two swollen orbs adorning the base and swaying towards her chin with each thrust. She tensed up atop Vi's working tongue, licking at her wet walls like a honeypot, Caitlyn unable to resist bobbing her head with the rhythm and dragging her pink cock-suckers across that vascular girth. Jinx chuckled eagerly.

"Better!" She nodded. "Though for someone who brags about handling guns, you're not very good at working my cannon so far..." she sighed, her smug grin still plastered across her lips. "Well, I guess we'll just have to skip this part and get straight to the real action!" Her demeanor changed abruptly, almost sounding a bit more serious towards the back-half of her remark. She adjusted herself, thrusts slowing, both hands now gripping the sides of Caitlyn's head. In one buck forward, she was balls-deep down the sheriff's wind-pipe. Jinx's heavy sack nestled up against Caitlyn's chin, the cop's nose pressed up into the shaven crotch of the criminal. Jinx groaned, drawing back and starting to furiously thrust. A wet gag was produced with each feverish thrust forward, holding no restraint as she furiously fucked Caitlyn's throat in, each lunge forward met with the clap of those swinging nuts off of the woman's face. Caitlyn squirmed slightly, but was utterly immobile, legs tingling from Vi's skilled, overly eager tongue massaging her drools folds and toying with her clit. Had she came, just from this? This aphrodisiac was dangerous.

"Hahh... Fuck!" Jinx groaned, abruptly yanking back on Caitlyn's hair and dislodging her shaft from that snugly gripping throat. She left her spit-coated shaft droop over the sheriff's face, smothering it in her scent and the hot, throbbing weight of her shaft. "Alright, not bad! You have some promise after all!" She praised like she was talking about a sport rather than Caitlyn getting her face fucked. "Buuut, I think we switch it up now..." she chuckled, leaning forward and taking the pair by the rope like a handlebar. She flipped them over, making it so that Caitlyn now laid beneath Vi's soaked slit and Vi was on top - still furiously assaulting her partner's pussy. Jinx smirked, draping her thick cock over Vi's tight ass and letting it rest wedged across those firm cheeks. A light spank drew a groan from Vi's lips, the flesh rippling around Jinx's palm.

"I think it's time I get to work, eh?" Jinx chuckled, positioning the swollen crown of her length against the entrance to Vi's cunt. Slowly, she slid forward, parting those tight lips around her girth and burying herself more than halfway deep. Caitlyn gazed up at the sight of their union above her face, Jinx's hefty sack dangling over her field of view partially. There was no instruction that needed to be given as Jinx managed to thrust her way balls-deep, those fat nuts hovering over Caitlyn's lips. She began to kiss and lick on them each time they swang near, limited in how far she could properly move her neck, but did her best to obediently service those full orbs while Jinx's fat girth spread out Vi's clasping walls around her turgid girth. Vi never relented, only pausing occasionally to moan, either, even digging in more harshly now that she was being slammed into from behind. It hadn't taken Jinx much effort to be burying herself balls-deep after all, bottoming out each time she rammed into the cervix without skipping a beat, the three of them engaged in the blissful silence consumed only by the slapping of flesh and the muffled moans of the two submissive cops doing exactly as Jinx had intended for them to do.

It was all almost too much for the criminal, quickly sinking to her own rhythm of grunts and moans, her pace quickening. Her eyes rolled back, biting down on her lower lip. A beautiful sight for the victor of this game of theirs, who got to slam herself to the hilt one final time and empty her load into Vi's womb while Caitlyn continued to slobber and wetly slurp on those taut balls below. Jinx let out a satisfied sigh, ropes of her fertile seed plastering Vi's insides until the very last drop had been squeezed out by the girth-gripping tightness of those walls.

"Fuck, Vi really does stand for vice!" Jinx laughed, delivering another swift spank to those shapely cheeks. She sighed, drawing back and letting her cum-stained cock lay sprawled across Caitlyn's face - who quickly began to service it by dragging her tongue all over, lapping up the excess seed dutifully. "I knew you Pilties were major sluts, but I shoulda did this ages ago! C'mon Caitlyn, your turn to get knocked up!" Jinx announced, quickly raising herself up and circling around.

She had a long, long night in store for the both of them.


End file.
